The Storyteller
by WolfxSoul
Summary: What would you do if you were me? I always liked telling stories, but... I never thought of becoming one. Ichigoxoc
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does (lucky)

* * *

><p>My family used to call me a storyteller, a girl with an endless imagination.<p>

But...

They don't call me that anymore. Instead, I'm just a girl with way too much time on her hands. After they stopped calling me that, I stopped telling my stories. The only person who would listen to me was my aunt. So when she offered for me to go live with her in Japan, I accepted.

My aunt... she is a strange woman. I had once asked why her hair was white and why she was so young. She laughed, and told me someday, she would tell me. When I reached her home, on a desolate street in a place called Karakura Town. She lived in a decently large, old Japanese styled house. It was a strange home, with a modern kitchen, a large, open room with Japanese style furniture, and the lovely tea room that reminded me of a fancy tea room from England. There were rooms I couldn't go in and a open backyard with a beautiful garden. My room was adjust greatly for me. It was dark blue and had a large bed with plush carpet. I was surprise to see a bathroom attached to it. I had falling in love with the view of the garden. And when I would look out the window, I would be greeted by the sight of this fox that was my aunts pet! It didn't look like a normal fox, because it's eyes were like slits and it had white fur. That made it strange because it was a lot larger than a normal fox. I found out that it was really affectionate and my aunt said that it loved me more than her. She said she got him/her (I'm not sure which, but let's say he) a little bit before I came, like a welcoming present. He would follow me around all around the house, and would sleep in my room with me. I named him Fubuki, which meant blizzard. When I would come home, he would jump on me and lick me. I never had a dog like that, but it was nice to know someone missed me while I was at school.

School...

I wasn't as comfortable at these Japanese schools as I was back home. I never really made any friends; the only friends I had were my aunt and Fubuki. I did have a few friends back home, we emailed each other. But years passed, and we lost touch.

I have been in Japan for 6 years, since I was 9. I had started high school a few months ago and was stuck in a room full of idiots. There was this bubbly blonde who was basically the 'queen' of the room. She had her cronies and her enemies. Those girls were the ones who wore dark make-up and broke the school rule by wearing black clothes. It's strange to say, we didn't have many boys in our class; we didn't have many people at all. We were kinda the people who were left over. I wasn't in either group and was treated like that, invisible. I have been asked by the 'dark or goth' group to write them a horror story before, which I did. That got me on the bad side of Tomoka, the blonde girl. I didn't care much about it, until strange things started to happen. My shoes had gone missing once, and were found hanging from a telephone wire. When I was looking up at them, they prep group was giggling behind me. I spotted a boy who was in my class last year who liked to get in trouble. I asked him to use his slingshot (yeah, he still used it in high school) to get them down. He was always deadly in his aim and they came down. Tomoka wasn't pleased. Next, while in gym, someone stole my normal clothes. I was sent home and I told my aunt. She was quiet for a little bit, before telling me to write it down. A few more days passed and my bag was missing. I found it in the river on the way home. Upon opening it, I found that there was a couple knives in there that cut up my hand. I couldn't avoid my aunts question, she always knew.

"Are you angry?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. We were sitting in the common room, sitting at the table were our dinner was, Fubuki was at my feet.

"Yeah, I suppose." She raised a brow at me.

"You suppose? Is there something wrong with you child?" I didn't know how to answer her, so I just ate my rice. "If I'm right, your temper is like your mothers. She would always keep things inside and didn't like to let her temper go." We didn't take anymore about it and I went to my room with Fubuki on my heels. I sat at my desk, staring at my writing note book and my open sketch book. I looked down at my newest character, one that I was most proud of. Her name was Death because she was basically the Grim Reaper. I pushed my sketch book aside and opened my note book. I was mad, really mad, but auntie was right, I kept it all inside. I remember reading a book where this girl would write obituaries for people. I wonder if I poured all my frustration into writing something about Tomoka, I would feel better. But of course, I only really liked writing fiction, so I wrote something a long the lines of this.

The darkness of night engulfed everything in sight. The silver light from the pearl in the sky was the only thing that illuminated the crimson stained ground. A young girl, with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, lay in a pool of her own blood. A few of her friends beside her, ripped and shredded into human confetti. Above them stood a girl with long silver hair. She shifted to her side, using the large bloodied scythe for support. Reaching behind her ebony eye-patch, she scratched the inside of her eye-socket. Death dismissed her scythe in a puff of smoke and grabbed the old style lantern at her feet. Tomoka Nakamura had finally awoken and jumped with a start. She screamed as she stared down at a corpse, her corpse. Death scowled, the sound of Tomoka's shriek was annoying. She unlatched the lantern and began to sing an eerie song.

_Come all of my children. _ _Come over to play. _

Tomoka's eye's darkened as she took a step forward.

_Let us count down your days til I take you away. _ _Come here my dear children._

Her friends souls raised too, emotionless. 

_Listen to what I say. _ _I'll call for you again, when comes your day. _

They took small steps towards her. 

_Come now, all of you children. _ _Let us lie awake, until the darkness comes, to sweep you away. _

Towards their fate. 

_Come here my children. _ _Don't run away. _ _You can not escape me._

Towards Death.

_Come here dear children. _ _Trust me, you'll be okay. _ _Let dear Death take you away. _

I placed my pencil down, I realized I had gone too far, way to far. I felt ashamed and I ripped the paper up as much as I could. The sun had already set, so I got ready for bed. Laying there, I shook my head in shame. Never should I wish such a thing upon another human being. At least, it was just a story.

* * *

><p>A strange story... i guess... it will turn out to be a IchigoxOc. You can make assumptions, but who knows, cuz i don't. please comment, makes me happy.<p> 


	2. Death

The next day came and I went to school. At first, I was feeling fine, everything was normal and that meant it was okay. But when class started, and that girl wasn't there, I felt nauseous. That feeling dissipated when she came during lunch time. Apparently she had a doctor's appointment, which really meant that she skipped school to go shopping and only came back to show off the expensive bag she got to her friends. It was strange though, she didn't shove me into my locker that day, and when I had gym, I found that my clothes were still there. It was only during the last class of the day, did I regret going to school today. We had work time, and I didn't feel like doing my homework, so I started to write a bio for a new character I thought of.

Name: Unknown

Alias: Wolf

Occupation: Assassin

Looks: She has spiky, dark teal hair that looks black. Her eye, seeing as the left was had a vertical scar going down to her chin, was a fierce gold. Standing tall, she has a rather fit body with a toned stomach, arms and legs. No one has seen the bottom part of her face. Her skin is a light peach and she has a tattoo of a wolf head that covers most of her back.

I didn't know what else to put, but I realized when I pictured her, she sorta looked like Harribel from the anime series, Bleach. Just her hair though really, I actually wanted her to be more like Impa from the Zelda series. Which is what I based her clothes from.

Outfit: Wears a black cloak that covers her mouth and nose, and only covers one shoulder, falling to the floor with tattered ends. The cloak has a wolf head on it just like the one on her back but in white. Her chest is covered in bandages, exposing her stomach. She wears the puffy, black ninja pants that are cuffed at the ankles. Depending on the kill, she may or may not wear shoes, which would be black flats.

Now that I've wrote down that, I felt like drawing her. So that's what I did. Then I got an urge to write part of a story including her. Because she was an assassin, it was a rather gruesome story, one I would soon regret writing.

"What do we have here?" My notebook was ripped out from beneath me and there were annoying amount of chatter. "Omg. Teacher! She's writing naughty stories!" My face turned a deep crimson when Tomoka said that out loud. It sounded completely different from what it really was. Our teacher asked Tomoka to bring the notebook to her. She then skimmed through it and told me to go with her to the principals office. It didn't make any sense why I was getting in trouble because of a stupid story! But there I was, sitting in the office, with a 50 year old man sitting behind the desk.

"Miss, we don't allow such graphic writings to be on the premise. I'm sorry to say, but I'm going have to suspended you." My eyes widened. He had to be joking. It was a fricking fictional story! I yanked my notebook from his desk and ran out. I heard screaming behind me but I didn't care. Tears were running down my face as I ran home. Running to my room, I slammed my door, not caring who heard. Sliding down to the floor, I cried. What was wrong with this world? Nobody gets suspended from writing fictional stories, but apparently, the one in a million chance of it happening, happens to me. I was frustrated and my blood boiled.

"That-! Whore!" I screamed and kicked my computer chair over. I didn't care any more. This final act of bulling, to get me suspended, had driven me over the edge. I didn't want to live in this world any more! Looking over to my notebook, it was opened to the story of where I was actually born in the world of Bleach. Thinking of how that could never happen, I began to cry harder. Sitting there, crying on my floor, I remembered something. There was this Maneki Neko that my aunt had in her storage house out back. She had told me that it was a special one that could grant wishes, if you wished hard enough. I was just tired and thought that this was just something that could raise my hopes in this moment of depression. Ripping a piece of paper out, I thought of something that I could wish for. Maybe, that that bitch would die and that I was never suspended. Maybe I could wish that I never came to Japan. But then, I thought of something. No matter how hard I wished, I doubt it would ever come true.

I wish that everything I wrote, came true.

I made my way out to the backyard and opened the shed. The old cat was in the way back and was covered in dust. It actually had a little bit of a scary face, but my eyes were blurry with tears that its face didn't matter. Cranking down it's arm, it's mouth popped open. Placing the paper inside, I pulled it's arm again and the mouth closed. Taking a step back, I looked at the cat. When a few moments went by, I was starting to get cold, so I decided to go back in. Once I turned around, there was this strange creaking noise coming from behind me. Then, there was a meow. Turning around with big eyes I was met with a freaky looking cat that had a perpetual smirk, the left side of it's mouth was opened, showing razor sharp teeth. It's eyes were gigantic and it was a gangly looking thing. Opening it's mouth and sticking out it's tongue, it plucked off a piece of paper from it.

"Interesting wish," it's voice was far from normal and it's head turned until it was upside down. "Is this what you really want?" I couldn't speak because I was so scared. "Of course it is," it answered it for me. It then dropped the paper onto the ground that shattered from the connection. I found myself falling, watching at the demented cat got smaller and smaller. It even waved. When it was no long in sight, I looked down and screamed when I saw a pair of skeleton hands reach for me. But they allowed me to slip through them and crash hard onto the bottom. I screamed and opened my eyes to find I was in my room. My legs were tangled in my blankets and a sigh escaped me. Closing my eyes in relief that it was just a dream, I absorbed the sun light that entered the room.

"Why did you have to scream?" I heard someone say. Opening my eyes I was met with one crimson one, staring at me from on top of my bed. I screamed again as I fumbled to get up. Finally freeing my legs from their tormentor, I turned to see a young girl laying on my bed. She was staring at me blankly with one crimson orb and... she had a eye-patch? Wait, she looked so familiar. White hair, red eye, eye-patch, red scarf...

"De-Death? But what? I must still be dreaming," I shook my head and pinched myself. It hurt. I pulled my hair and only felt pain.

"What are you doing? Ah yes, you human's have that thing with pinch yourselves, your dreaming thing. Well you did make a wish with a cursed Maneki Neko cat so I would say that you are not dreaming," she said while inspecting her nails.

"But-" she sighed and looked at me with half lidded eyes.

"Here, I'll tell you. When you made that wish, it applied to most of your writing. So now you live in an anime and well, when I was giving the chance to 'live', I took it. So now you have the ability to make whatever you write come to life or true or whatever. But of course there are limits but you'll figure that out on your own. Now from what I understand, we now exist in a world were there are cheap versions of myself." Death rolled over onto her back and kicked up her legs. Her head hung over the side and she stared at me upside down. I was overwhelmed with a feeling and I fainted. "I can't believe you are my creator," I heard Death say.

* * *

><p> I hated what I originally wanted to do with this story so now it's changed. Actually this was the original plot then it changed, and now it's back . I hope you are okay with this. please comment and message and stuff<p> 


	3. First Day

Staring at darkness, I felt something soft sweep a cross my face. I had to squint when I opened my eyes because the rays of the ceiling fan were shining right into my eyes. I remembered that I had a strange dream... but then something swept over my face and covered my eyes. Sitting up, I heard a growl, from both sides of me. To my right, was a pitch black cat that seemed to be a large fuzzy blob with bright orange eyes. To my left, was Death. The cat and her were having a glaring contest. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Opening them again, the two of them were still there. _I guess... this is real._ Something hit my head, so I opened my eyes to see an envelope on my lap.

"Your aunt left you that," Death said while pointing to it but not breaking eye contact. "I am you master," she told the cat who let out a purr. "You are _my_ familiar, do not mock Death." I opened the letter and read:

Dear Snowball :)

I need you to take care of the house while I'm gone on a trip. A good friend will stop by and check on you periodically and there will be money sent to you to buy food and other essentials. Otherwise, have fun! Through a party while your aunt is out. I wont know. ;) Don't forget to go to school and feed Fubuki.

Love you

I didn't like her nickname she gave me. I heard a strange, demented laugh beside me.

"I would have a laugh if you made me that way but this jaw limits me," Death said while moving her jaw up and down. But she could sigh. "So dear Snowball, what is on the menu tonight. Ah, killing someone. Lovely. Now is this past midnight? Cause I planed on sleeping then cleaning my bones from 1 in the morning till noon. Sounds pretty bloody, so you'll need to clean my clothes if I get any on me." I turned to her, bewildered, as she drew a blank stare at me.

"You are not killing anyone!" I yelled at her. She held up pieces of paper, and my eyes widened.

"Too late," if she could smile, she would. I shook my head and buried myself into my pillows.

"Why did I ever write that?"

"Simple. You let your human emotions get in the way. Besides if you don't write otherwise, I can do anything I want." Death jumped off my bed and said, "And if I don't kill her, the car accident that was scheduled will do it instead." She then left, with that cat following her. "Go away you cat! Piss off!" I thought for a moment. I needed someone who could be on par with Death. Looking around, my eyes landed on my notebook. It was opened to the page were I had wrote Wolf's bio earlier. Taking a pen, I wrote: And so Wolf appeared, ready to answer her master's call and obey her every word. There was a silence before a howl broke through the silence. A cold breeze blew through my room and I looked to my window. A silhouette stood there, the spiky hair and cloak blowing in the breeze gave away who it was. Stepping forward, Wolf bowed to me.

"You called Master?" I nodded, unsure how to go about this.

"I need someone to keep an eye on Death. I didn't make her reckless, but it could be that it's her laziness that dooms us all." Wolf nodded before disappearing in a swirl of dark smoke. Fubuki had finally clawed his way into my room and whined at me. I patted the open area on the bed and he jumped up. It was late so I figured that I should just go to sleep and see what tomorrow would bring. I was in a different world. I wondered what could happen.

I didn't have a dream but heard a ringing noise. Turning to my side, I tried to drown out the noise. Something of medium weight hit me so I was on my back again. I opened my eyes to see Death sitting on my stomach, holding the phone in her hand. She reached out for me to take it, so I did.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss Snow White?" I heard a chuckle, from Death and from someone over the phone. Yeah I know, haha, Snow White. Shut the hell up.

"Yeah this is."

"Good. This is Karakura High calling to confirm to you that today will be your first day here and we would like it if you stopped in the office early so you can pick up your uniform and schedule before class starts." Oh crap. I completely forgot what was going to happen.

"Yeah sure, I can."

"Thank you."

"Bye." The lady didn't say anything but hung up.

"What kind of parents name their child Snow when their last name is White?" Death asked, amusement in her tone.

"Shut it," I said while pushing her off of me. She was only skin and bones, literally. Well, not really skin but... never mind. I didn't realize that my hair had changed to the color I always wanted it to be. Midnight blue. There were some dyed streaks in the front on one bang of aqua, neon green, dark green, teal and black. I wanted to be different in this world instead of my dull, messy brown hair back home.

Walking into my bathroom, I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. In the kitchen, I got myself some breakfast while feeding Fubuki his. When I was finished and placing the bowl in the sink, I saw the time.

"Crap! I got to go!" I snatched my bag from the counter, pet Fubuki's head and running out the door. I had to jog back to lock it. Running through unfamiliar streets, I just followed those in uniforms. There were stares but I didn't pay attention to them. It almost felt like slow motion when I ran passed a certain orange haired male. I heard someone yell at me. Something about hair? Rounding the corner, I found the school looming ahead. Slowing my pace, I entered and was confused. I didn't know where the office was. I must have showed my confusion, for someone tapped on my shoulder. Turning I found the smiling face of a girl with long orange hair and gray eyes.

"You looked confused, do you need help?" she asked.

"Ah, yeah. Where is the office?" She motioned for me to follow her.

"I'm Orihime Inoue," she said cheerfully.

"My name is Snow," I tried to match her cheery tone.

"You're not from Japan are you?" She seemed to ignore the fact I didn't state my last name.

"Yeah, I'm not. I was a foreigner exchange student at a different school, but they transferred me here. I'm originally from Wisconsin." Her eyes became big and sparkles appeared around her.

"That's so cool!" We had reached the office and we said good bye. Walking in, I was met with a middle age woman, sitting behind a neat desk. She glanced at me and gave me a kind smile. Happiness must be contagious here.

"Are you... Snow White?" She asked, looking down at papers with my picture and information. Scratching the back of my head, I said yes. She patted the uniform that was on her desk and the printer buzzed as a paper slipped out of it. "Here is your schedule and your uniform. There is a restroom a crossed the hall that you can change in. Your class is 1-A on the third floor." I smiled and grabbed the clothes and paper with a bow.

"Thank you." Just as I was walking out the door, she stopped me.

"I love your name. One of my favorite stories." She said. I laughed nervously while waving good bye and exiting. Quickly heading to the restroom. I didn't like the skirt, it felt way to short. You could barely see my shorts under them. I wasn't a fan of the bow either, I couldn't get it right. When I looked decent, I stepped out and set out to find stairs. There were a few students, those who were late like myself. Reaching the third floor, I found the classroom 1-A. I could hear the teacher talking, so I nervously knocked. A woman with brown hair and glasses opened the door. A few students peeked around and I showed her the paper. She gave me a grin and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the classroom.

"Alright class! Quiet down! This is our new student! Snow White." I heard some people snicker. I honestly didn't think it was that popular of a story here. I waved with an awkward smile. I saw Orihime, she was waving at me with a big smile. "Miss Snow you can sit over in that empty seat by the window, by mister Sado. Please raise your hand." I didn't think that was necessary since it was the only empty seat in the class. But a really tall guy with dark curly brown hair and tan skin, slightly raised his hand. I went quickly to the seat and sat. The teacher then said to get out our history text books and turn to paper 152. I found the book, a heavy one, and opened it along with a notebook from my bag. It became normal, almost like the life that I lived where someone was set on destroying me, never existed. We had a break time from note taking, so I looked out the window. My jaw dropped when I saw that little white haired devil sleeping in a tree. That cat that had been with her was at the end of the branch and she was trying to kick it off. I really hoped that no one else could see her! That made me panic. I swiftly grabbed my writing notebook and flipped to Death's info page. There was already a faint outline of words that said, "And only those with gifts, could see her." I assumed it was Death who wrote it, so I traced the words. They gave off a faint glow that I hide from everyone's view with my body. When the glow disappeared, I removed my arm and the teacher cleared her voice to move onto the next subject. I snuck nervous glances at Death, who lounged in the tree. I put the same thing on Wolf's page because she was leaning against the tree. I was happy to see that she was doing what I asked. During the middle of solving a math problem I head a beeping. There were some whispers, and a couple of people asked to leave. I didn't raise my head but the chair next to me squeaked as it was pushed back.

"Looks like they were in a hurry." I heard next to me. I jerked my attention to my side as I saw Death casually sitting in the chair next to me, leaning back with her feet on the desk. My eye twitched rapidly and I set my head down on my desk.

"Miss White! Are you feeling okay?" Ms. Ochi asked. I raised my head and nodded, trying to ignore the fact that Death's feet were now on my desk. I erased a little and made big motions to get the shavings and Death's feet off the desk. She let out a gruff noise and picked up a piece of paper from the floor. She crippled it and threw it at a kid who was working. When he looked back, she pointed at me, which didn't make a difference. He couldn't see her, only the heads of his classmates who were looking down.

"Human life is so boring. No wonder you guys just die," she poked another kid, who looked around in bewilderment at the jabbing sensation in her side. She took it as that she was having stomach pains and asked to go to the nurse. Death sighed and the bell rang, signaling lunch. It was a nice day so most people went outside and sat beneath the trees. Death had gotten up and started to walk out of the room. I grabbed my bag and took off after her. She had walked up some stair and opened a door that lead to the roof. No one was there so I walked out after Death. I sat down and looked out at the city. The breeze was nice and there was a sweet smell in the air. I had realized that I forgot the lunch I made. Something dropped down in front of my face. Looking up, I saw Wolf holding my lunch out for me to take. I smiled gratefully and took the bento box.

"Thank you Wolf." She nodded and disappeared as the door behind me opened. Death was laying on top of the section where the door was and was sleeping. Looking down, I saw a boy with brown hair and one with blue hair.

"So this is were you went!" I blinked in confusion. The brown haired boy grinned at me. "I'm Keigo Asano, the hottest guy in the school. Seeing as your the hottest girl, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Don't listen to him. He says that to every girl he meets. Hi, I'm Mizuiro Kojima, nice to meet you," the boy with blue hair gave me a smile and held out his hand. I shook it and saw Keigo crying.

"Why do you have to say that Mizuiro!" Mizuiro turned to his friend.

"Well it's the truth."

"You just want her to yourself! Don't let him trick you!" I laughed nervously.

"You know I like older women." Mizuiro retorted. I shook my head as the friends fought. I looked down at my lunch and picked up a rice ball. I felt a vein pop out of my head as the rice ball disappeared from my hand. Death held it in her hand, inspecting it. She couldn't eat it, so why did she want it? Oh that's right, so she can throw it at people! She was about to throw it at Keigo when I snatched it out of her hand. The friends looked at me weird with my arm extended so high above my head with a rice ball in it. I laughed and offered it.

"You guys hungry?" I gave them each a rice ball and munched on the last one.

"Wow! My lovely Snow! This is delicious!" Keigo cried as a spot light from heaven focused on him.

"Although he can be an idiot, he's right, these are amazing." Mizuiro said and I bashfully said thank you. The door had opened again, and my next door desk buddy, a boy with glasses, and Orihime walked through. When she saw me she happily waved. "Hey guys, where's Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked. They all looked at each other and Orihime laughed.

"He went to the nurses office," the boy with glasses said.

"I wonder if a stomach bug is going around," Mizuiro said, bring up the girl Death was poking.

"So Snow what are you doing up here?" Orihime asked me. I poked to my lunch box because I was drinking orange juice. "Wow! That looks so good!" Orihime said, while almost drool falling from her mouth. I took a break from drinking and told her should could have some. She squealed at how delicious it was. "This would go great with some bean paste." Everyone sweat dropped at her weird taste. I learned the boy with glasses was Uryu and my desk buddy was Yasutora, or Chad. Death was hanging off the side and was still sleeping. Ladies and Gentleman, the laziest Grim Reaper the world will ever see. We all returned to class together and they all went to the infamous, Ichigo, who was grumpily sitting in his seat. The day flowed normally until school was done. After changing my shoes and stepping out, I found myself being followed by a black cat. I knew who it was. A familiar of Death's. In truth, he had a monsterish and humanoid form, but preferred to walk around as a cat, seeing as Death hates cats. I personally love cats and didn't mind him. He was the only familiar of Death's that dared to challenge her. I suppose people could see him, because they did carefully step around him. A teacher yelled at me about how it's against the rules to bring pets to school. I told him that it wasn't mine and that it was a stray that must have taken a fancy to me. He didn't say anything else and let me go home. It was a quiet walk home, when Jack (the cat), started talking. We were alone, so I didn't have a problem... or I thought we were.

"Do you have thing that I could annoy Death with?" He asked. He didn't have any complaints against how I made Death. He enjoyed annoying her.

"Could you just leave her alone for a little bit?" I asked.

"No way. Today I stole her hand. When I saw her foot catch that hole I thought her leg was going to snap." He laughed.

"Hey!" We heard from behind us. Freezing, I turned slowly to see Ichigo and a short raven haired girl next to him. "You're new girl right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Rukia Kuchiki." The girl had a fake smile on and bowed. She elbowed Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he let out gruffly.

"I guess you both already know my name," I said.

"And I am Jack." We all stopped and looked down at the cat.

"Did that cat...just talk?" Rukia asked as she inspected him. I grabbed him quickly and said that I had to go. Turning around fast, I ran home. Again, I heard something along the lines of hair, hit, face. When we were safe in my home, I set Jack down and glared at him.

"Don't do that!" He shrugged and licked his paw.

"We both know they already know about things like us. Why not just help you get pushed into their circle more. Isn't that what you want?" He asked. I looked down, not knowing how to respond. He was right... I guess.

* * *

><p>What part of the series should I cut in at? No ties to The Snow White, it's just for humor<p> 


	4. Death's info

Name: Death

Age: Ancient

Hair color: White

Eye color: crimson

Height: 4'11"

Weight: extremely light

Occupation: Grim Reaper

Personality: Very lazy, the reason why she has so many familiars to do her work for her. She's been known to be rather selfish. Humans annoy her, along with her familiar Jack.

Likes: Sleeping, lazying around, her scarf.

Dislikes: cats(cuz they have "9 lives" and they piss everywhere and their shit smells bloody awful, all over my furniture!(((anyone get that reference?)))))) The undead, soul reapers, humans, impoliteness(although she is rude all the time).

Limitations: It is unknown if she has limits on her powers, but somehow she seems to have all of them seeing as she can create her familiars without Snow's help. She is limited to her voice for conveying her feelings, which she doesn't really have. She can't move her face at all because it is a puppets/dolls face were she can only rotate her eye and move her mouth.

What she is: Death's true form is the classical form of a Grim Reaper, with a tattered cloak and she carries around a large scythe that is jagged. Black smoke flows from beneath her cloak that gives her the ability to use darkness or shadows, bending them to her will. In all actuality, Death isn't a _she. _Death doesn't have a gender, but is able to transform her voice to go with her body. Her body was created by a puppeteer/doll maker, who was dying and wanted to trade this body for just a few more hours to live. Thus allowing Death to use this body to blend with the humans, but as time went on, the body began to fall apart. That is why she wears an eye-patch, the socket had shattered and she lost the glass eyeball. There is also cracks in her neck and leg that result in her wearing her scarf and one knee high sock. Also one of her hands shattered so she has to wear one glove to cover it up.

Extra: She knows everything... O.o

I don't classify her as a Mary-Sue (neither should you) because she isn't loved by everyone(heck, she is barely loved by anyone), but she is all powerful. But that comes with being the fricking Grim Reaper. Plus, she never really uses her powers cuz she too damn lazy.

I think Death is a bit confusing to people, so I made this. Idk if it will help yall.


	5. NOTICE

Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I've decided to redo this story. I like the story line but found myself stuck. SOOOOO I've changed it up a tiny bit, like the main character. I understand if you don't to read it... Actually I don't cause I never understood why it's bad for self inserts.

The reason behind the change of character is that it would be easier to have a character that is me. Besides, I think it's kinda stupid to make up a character to take my role as the person who created these other peoples... Do you see where I'm going?

Like Death and Wolf are characters I made up, not for this story. But then I got thinking of how I have these Ocs which I don't use cause they don't really belong anywhere.

So why had a character that is suppose to take my role when you can have me! *gets boo'd and stuff thrown at me*

Okay, I'm not supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, but that's what makes me human. I wont butter coat me cause that's gross. I'll try to stay true to how I would actually handle situations (just a heads up, that's hiding in a corner)

SO I hope you will still read it, please tell me your thoughts and concerns, or rejoice in that I'm coming back. I will be posting it under a new title, Coming Home. Name comes from the song Setting Sail, Coming Home, which is so beautiful and I loves it

I will try to promise laughs and loves and other stuff cause I just know if I was really in this situation, the world would try to screw me over in every way possible. :D

Love you all,

Wolf


End file.
